Acceptable Risk
by Deana
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn get into trouble on their way from Mirkwood to Rivendell...trouble that could cost one of them their lives.
1. Attacked

**Acceptable Risk**  
A Lord of the Rings story by Deana Lisi  
Hey everyone! Here's my new story; angst for Legolas, AND Aragorn! (gasp!) lol  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, Aragorn, the twins, or Elrond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Estel! Down!"

Aragorn obediently threw himself to the ground as one of the elf's arrows sailed over his head. It struck the orc that had come up behind him, right in its black heart. It fell dead as the human jumped up again to continue slaying their foes.

Legolas drew his knives, relieved that there weren't many orcs left. He and Aragorn had been in Mirkwood, and were returning to Rivendell. They'd come upon the orcs only two days from his friend's home.

Aragorn stabbed his last orc, turning to locate Legolas. The creature that his friend was fighting was very large, and another was coming up behind the elf. Aragorn knew that calling out to his friend would not be sufficient; for the elf's back would be turned to one of the orcs either way.

Legolas ignored the minor slashes that his foe inflicted upon his body. He finally found an advantage and slew the creature, just as he heard Aragorn yell his name.

Legolas started to turn around, just as something hard connected with his left temple and knocked him painfully to the ground. He was stunned, and lay there unmoving.

Aragorn ran towards the orc as it advanced on Legolas with its sword raised.

Legolas tried to clear his vision and command his body to move, but his sight was growing dimmer instead of brighter. Aragorn suddenly moved into his line of vision, throwing himself in front of the orc to intercept the blow. That was the last thing that Legolas saw before everything turned black…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Legolas came back to awareness, he found something heavy lying across his body. It took him a minute to comprehend that he was lying in the grass, and the heavy thing on top of him was another body.

Aragorn.

Legolas gasped and tried to sit up, but the human's head laid atop his chest, his hand hanging off the elf's shoulder as if he'd been checking the elf's pulse before he'd passed out—but from what, Legolas couldn't tell.

Legolas took hold of Aragorn and carefully pushed him off himself, his blood running cold at the sight of the large red stain he found on his own tunic that had obviously come from the human.

"Aragorn…" he moaned in fear, sitting up and laying his friend on his back. The stain covered the human's entire shirt, and Legolas felt for his friend's pulse with a shaking hand, ignoring the pounding in his own head.

He sighed with relief when he felt the beat under his fingers, but he had no idea how long he'd been unconscious…no idea how long his friend had been bleeding…

Legolas stumbled to his feet, reaching out to grab hold of a tree when the landscape spun around him. After his vision righted itself, he searched for Aragorn's sack of healing supplies, seeing that the human had somehow lost it. His heartbeat quickened—faster than it'd already been racing—when he was unable to find it. He couldn't understand how it had disappeared, and he was too groggy to think of looking under the dead orcs' bodies, which is where the sack actually was.

Finding his own pack, Legolas took out a canteen and the needle and thread that he always carried. Hurrying back to his friend, he bemoaned the loss of Aragorn's much more extensive healing supplies. The human had a habit of wearing it slung around himself, and that habit had now become their downfall.

Legolas threw himself to his knees, causing his head to throb painfully. He ignored it as he ripped open the hole in Aragorn's tunic to expose the wound. It was very low on the human's left shoulder, below the collarbone; its location scared the elf, who couldn't be sure whether or not it had punctured a lung.

Opening the canteen, Legolas poured water over the wound, trying to wash away the blood. More quickly welled up, and he took the needle and stitched the wound quickly, his hands shaking even more.

"Why did you do it, Aragorn?" he said, suddenly remembering seeing the human throw himself into the orc's path to save him.

Aragorn made no reply, lying motionless.

Legolas vision suddenly blurred and he blinked his eyes, bringing up a hand to rub them. He didn't even realize that he smeared his friend's blood all over his face.

When he was finished, Legolas wrapped Aragorn's shoulder and laid his head on the human's chest, trying to hear his lungs. He couldn't hear anything amiss, but the human's breathing was soft and shallow, so Legolas couldn't be sure.

Sighing loudly, Legolas stood and found Aragorn's pack. He looked inside it, hoping to find the sack of healing supplies, but it was not there. He slung it and his own onto his back along with his bow and quiver, and he found his knives and Aragorn's sword.

Taking Aragorn's sword belt off the human, he wrapped it around himself, but there was no hole in the leather to make it small enough to fit him. Rather than damage it, Legolas tied it around his waist in a knot, before wrapping his friend in both of their cloaks and lifting him. He walked towards Rivendell, cursing their decision to not bring horses.

The elf didn't know how many hours passed before he was forced to stop walking. Carrying the human and all their supplies ordinarily wouldn't have been so difficult for an elf, especially a trained warrior like Legolas, but his head had been concussed by the orc's blow, and though it wasn't serious, he wasn't as strong as usual.

Legolas laid Aragorn down and sat beside him, holding his pounding head for a minute before checking his friend again.

Aragorn showed no signs of waking. His skin was very pale and cold, and Legolas knew that the human had lost too much blood.

Night was now falling and Legolas stood again, walking towards the trees to see if he could find any herbs to help his friend. With a wound like that, the human was at serious risk for infection.

Legolas didn't find anything that would help except for a small painkilling plant. He wrapped the leaves carefully for when Aragorn woke, seeing no sense in using them while he was unconscious—especially if he found no others herbs before reaching Imladris. Legolas should've taken a few himself, but he saved them all for his friend.

Wrapping the cloaks tighter around the human, the Mirkwood Prince carefully lifted Aragorn and walked on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was a blur to Legolas, who was barely aware of anything as he walked, determined to get Aragorn home as soon as possible.

The human had made no sound all night, deeply unconscious thanks to the extent of his blood loss.

Legolas stopped again just after dawn, laying his friend down and sitting on the ground. He was exhausted; his head throbbed and his stomach felt sick. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his knees, catching his breath. His arms felt like lead from carrying Aragorn's weight, and he knew that he had many more hours of walking before they arrived.

_What I would give for the twins to suddenly appear and find us, _he thought. His senses began to drift as sleep tried to claim him and he lifted his head, reaching towards Aragorn to check his pulse.

Legolas' heart nearly stopped when he felt nothing there.

"No!" Legolas exclaimed, pressing his fingers deeper. He finally felt something, and when he moved his fingers slightly to the left, he found Aragorn's pulse; weak, but there.

Legolas exhaled loudly, his body shaking. "Estel," he said, his voice choked up. "Please wake, mellon-nin!"

Aragorn remained motionless.

Legolas couldn't control his emotions after the frightening scare. Tears slid down his pale face, which was still smeared with dried blood. He tried to wipe the tears away, but only added dirt to his skin.

After he'd composed himself somewhat, Legolas lifted Aragorn again, grunting from the pain in his head and arms, not to mention his legs from the nearly non-stop walking.

Sighing, he determinedly walked on, praying that Aragorn would survive.


	2. Home

Hey everyone! Thanks SO much for your excellent reviews! Here's chapter 2 :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They said that they would arrive today."

"You believe their word? When have they _ever_ arrived on time?"

Elladan chuckled as he and Elrohir walked through the halls of their home. "Aye, too true. It would be a surprise if they arrived today."

"It is nearly night anyway," said Elrohir, approaching a window. "If we cannot see them from here, then they likely are camp—"

The younger twin cut himself off with a gasp and suddenly started running down the hall.

"Elrohir!" said Elladan, rushing to the window to see what had so alarmed his brother. The sight he beheld made him echo the gasp, and he followed after his twin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas walked on, his steps stumbling as his headache threatened to overcome him and his legs kept trying to buckle. He refused to obey his body, his one goal being to get Aragorn to Imladris.

The gate suddenly appeared before him. "We made it, mellon-nin!" he gasped. "We are home; you shall soon be fine."

Still unconscious, Aragorn had grown feverish, intensifying the elf's terror for his friend's life, fearing that infection had set in.

Sudden running footsteps greeted Legolas' ears, and he was suddenly grabbed, nearly dropping Aragorn.

"Legolas!" Elladan exclaimed. "What has happened!"

Elrohir took Aragorn from the elf, and the sudden absence of the human's weight overbalanced the exhausted Legolas, making his legs finally buckle.

Elladan swung the blond-haired elf into his arms, and the twins burst back into their home, yelling for their father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrond was quite taken by surprise at his sons' frantic yells, and he followed the sound, meeting them at an intersecting corridor. "What happened to them!" he exclaimed, a stab of fear clutching his stomach.

"We know not," said Elladan as they rushed down the halls. "Legolas arrived carrying Estel," he told his father, looking down at the younger elf to see that his eyes were now closed.

Arriving at the healing wing, they burst in and laid their patients on two beds. Elrond quickly assessed Aragorn, finding the stab wound and the presence of fever.

Elladan removed the packs and weapons from Legolas' body before looking his friend over, seeing the bruise on his temple. He reached over to check Legolas' eyes for evidence of concussion, but they suddenly snapped open and the elf tried to get off the bed.

Elrohir, having stood near his father to see how Aragorn fared, rushed to the other side of Legolas' bed, trying to hold him down.

"No!" Legolas cried, disoriented. "Estel!"

"You are home, Legolas!" Elladan exclaimed. "Father tends Estel! He will be fine and so will you!"

Legolas blinked, becoming more aware, but still fighting to get free. "I must see him!"

"He is right there," said the older twin, pointing.

They helped Legolas sit up, letting him see. The Mirkwood Prince stopped struggling, but he suddenly gave a sob and leaned against Elladan.

The twins sat beside the younger elf.

"He gave his life for me," Legolas said, as Elladan wrapped his arms around him.

"No, Legolas, he lives!" said Elladan.

"His wound does not look serious," said Elrohir. "Fear not."

"An orc knocked me down and tried to stab me," Legolas continued. "When I woke, I found that Estel had taken the wound instead…"

At the words, 'when I woke', Elrond looked at his sons and gestured to his head, instructing the twins to check the Prince's injury.

Elladan nodded. "Lay down, Legolas, let us have a look at you. Aragorn will be fine."

To their surprise, Legolas didn't protest; allowing the twins to resettle him on the bed. By the time they'd assembled cloths, herbs, and water, the exhausted elf was fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elladan sat beside Legolas while Elrohir sat with Aragorn. The human's fever wasn't too high, but he still had yet to wake.

Legolas' eyes were closed, and he was as motionless as the human. As Elladan studied his friend, he wondered if the younger elf had fallen unconscious rather than asleep.

The twins were quiet as they watched their charges, both elves thinking of Legolas; of how upset their friend had been at Aragorn's condition.

"How is he?" Elrohir suddenly said.

"The same," said Elladan. "Estel?"

"The same."

They fell silent again, but suddenly Legolas made a soft sound and scrunched his eyes.

"Legolas?" said Elladan, reaching out to touch his arm.

The Mirkwood Prince opened his eyes with a gasp, trying to sit up before he was even fully awake.

"No, Legolas, be still," said Elladan.

"Aragorn?" Legolas said, nervously.

"He lives," Elrohir told him.

Legolas sighed with relief, his eyes closing and opening again drowsily.

Elladan studied Legolas' eyes. His pupils appeared only slightly dilated, to his relief. The elf would be fine with rest.

"Sleep," said Elladan, patting his arm.

Legolas tried to stay awake, wanting to verify for himself that Aragorn was indeed all right, but his body didn't cooperate, and he fell asleep.

The twins gave each other a smile, relieved that their friend would be fine.

Elladan sighed, standing and walking the short distance to his brother's bed. They saw that some color had returned to the human's face, but they both realized that it was a fever-flush, not a reduction of his paleness.

Elrohir felt their brother's forehead, frowning. Before he could say anything, the door opened as Elrond entered.

"His fever has risen, ada!" said Elladan.

Elrond sighed, as if he wasn't surprised at the news. He hastened his pace and laid his own hand on Aragorn's head. Removing it, hechecked Aragorn's wound, finding the redness along the edges increasing, looking more purple than red. There was no unusual discharge from the injury, so he deduced the cause to be poison.

"Poison?" Elladan fearfully asked, echoing his father's thoughts.

Elrond nodded. "I gave him herbs to fight against possible poison, but since they were not given to him immediately, it apparently still had time to affect him."

The twins looked over at Legolas, wondering how he would react to the news.

Elrond followed their line of sight, concerned to still see the elf's eyes closed. "Has he not yet woken?"

Elrohir nodded. "He did, a few moments ago, but fell back to sleep."

Elrond was relieved at that, and he moved to a table to mix some herbs for Aragorn.

Elrohir rewet the cloth on Aragorn's head, and Elladan pulled the bedcovers off the human in an effort to cool him further. He then went to the window, but hesitated, wondering if Aragorn would consider it warm or chilly on this late-spring day. He saw that there was no wind, so he didn't bother.

Elrond returned to the bed and slowly poured the medicine down the human's throat. That done, he retrieved a chair and sat beside his youngest son, unable to prevent a worried sigh.


	3. Misplaced Guilt

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas slept through the night and morning, waking just before midday. He blinked up at the ceiling, realizing that he felt better; he was still a little tired, but his head didn't hurt as badly, to his relief.

Turning his head, he saw Elrond and the twins standing around Aragorn. The sight alarmed him and he jumped up, nearly tripping over the chair that sat beside his bed.

Everyone turned at the sound, and Elrohir rushed to the other elf and took his arm.

"What is wrong!" Legolas asked, ignoring the newly forming bruise on his leg.

Elrohir sighed as he helped Legolas over towards Aragorn. He sat the elf in the chair that he'd vacated, before saying, "The blade was poisoned."

"What!" Legolas exclaimed. He reached out to grab Aragorn's arm, needing reassurance.

"I do not believe it to be deadly," Elrond told him. "Please be calm, Legolas."

The elf looked anything but; his eyes opened wide with panic. He reached over to feel his friend's forehead, finding Aragorn's fever to be higher than he remembered. Legolas' headache increased thanks to his anxiety, and he rubbed his head absentmindedly.

Elladan moved to the herb table and chose a small leaf, crushing and dropping it into a cup. He brought it to the bed and filled it with water. "Here, Legolas, have some water."

The Mirkwood Prince hadn't seen his friend's sly action, and he drank it without question. A minute later, he felt his pounding heartbeat start to slow and his headache ease somewhat. He took a deep breath, realizing that the other elf had given him a calming herb.

"You should eat, Legolas," said Elrond, watching him.

Legolas was too worried to eat, but he didn't bother refusing, knowing that they would force him.

"I'll fetch lunch," said Elrohir, leaving the room.

Legolas watched Aragorn, wishing that he would wake.

"You fret overmuch, Legolas," said Elrond, feeling sorry for the younger elf, especially considering the circumstances. "Once his fever breaks, he will be fine."

"You are sure of this?" said Legolas. "You are sure that his fever will break?"

Elrond reached over and uncovered the wound. "See? The poison does not spread."

Legolas leaned forward; inspecting the wound, seeing how uneven his stitching had been because of his anxiety.

Elrond watched Legolas, sensing the guilt within the elf. "You have nothing to blame yourself for, penneth."

Legolas looked at him, his normally bright eyes appearing dulled. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, sighing.

Elladan sat on the chair arm and wrapped his arm around Legolas' shoulders, as Elrond came around the bed and sat on it, facing the younger elf.

"Is it your fault that the orc knocked you down?" he asked.

"Yes."

Elrond blinked, not expecting that for an answer.

"I was not fast enough to avoid the blow," said Legolas, looking down at his fidgeting hands. "If I had been, Aragorn would not have had to intervene and save me."

Elrond reached out and put his hand over Legolas', stilling them. "You are one of the best fighters that I have ever seen. Is that not so, Elladan?"

The older twin nodded. "Aye, much better than Elrohir."

Legolas smiled slightly at Elladan's attempt at humor at only including his non-present twin in the statement.

Elladan chuckled and briefly tightened the grasp on his friend, in a quick hug.

Elrond smiled at the sight. "If there was any way that you could have avoided the blow, you would have," he said. "If you had seen _Aragorn_ knocked down, you would have done the same thing that _he_ did. Would you not?"

Legolas nodded without hesitation.

"And you would have been glad to have spared your friend the wound, happily taking it upon yourself to keep him safe—"

"All the while telling him to stop blaming himself," Elladan cut in.

Legolas nodded again, still looking down at his hands and Elrond's.

The healer reached out his other hand and tipped up Legolas' chin. "Cease looking so sad, penneth, Aragorn lives and will for a very long time; he has quite a destiny ahead of him…and so do you."

Legolas blinked, the words giving him hope. He smiled, and Elrond chuckled.

"Much better," said the ancient elf, returning the smile.

Someone suddenly lightly kicked the door and Legolas jumped, startled. He blushed slightly at his reaction, and Elladan quickly crossed to the door and opened it, finding Elrohir balancing two trays in his arms. He took one and they approached the bed, sitting them on the herb table.

Elrohir handed his father a bowl of broth to feed Aragorn, and he picked something up for Legolas to see. "If the elfling eats everything on his plate, he gets _this_!"

It was a strawberry-filled pastry.

Legolas' stomach growled, and he realized that he hadn't eaten since the morning of the attack.

Elladan handed the elf a dish containing eggs and honey-covered lembas bread, sitting a cup beside him on the nightstand.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, wishing that he was awake and eating with them. He sighed, and suddenly the pastry floated directly before his face.

"If you eat that, you get this!" Elrohir reiterated.

Legolas made a face at him, smiling at the same time.

A few minutes later, Legolas was eating the pastry, inwardly sighing with bliss. Rivendell's cooks must've heard what had happened and _just_ made them, for they were still warm.

"Good?" asked Elrohir.

Legolas nodded, smiling.

The younger twin reached over for the tray and picked up another dish. Removing the cover revealed more pastries, and he held it out to Legolas, smiling when the Mirkwood Prince took another.

"Do _I_ get one?" Elladan asked, jokingly.

"Of course not," said Elrohir. "Not after what you said about me earlier."

Elladan visibly startled. "How did you know!"

"I heard you," said Elrohir, smirking.

"How?"

Elrohir gave no answer, eyes twinkling as he shoved a pastry into his mouth.

Elladan reached over to grab one, but Elrohir moved the dish away.

Legolas couldn't prevent himself from laughing.

Elrohir echoed it, handing the dish to his brother.

Elrond took a pastry off the dish before Elladan had a chance, smiling as he ate it. He was proud of his sons for cheering Legolas up despite their own worry for their brother.

Legolas was still smiling as he picked up his cup, taking a sip. He was surprised—but then again, not—to find that it was miruvor. He drank the strength-giving cordial down, replacing the empty cup on the nightstand. When he looked up, everyone was staring at him.

"Feel better?" Elladan asked.

Legolas nodded; his stomach was full, his headache felt better, and his spirits were lightened. "Aye, much. Hannon le, mellyn-nin."

Elrond patted his arm, and everyone smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

'mellyn-nin' : 'my friends', plural


	4. Wakey, Wakey!

Hours later, Legolas was still sitting in the same place, leaned forward with his elbow on Aragorn's bed, leaning his face in his hand.

Elrond and the twins were all forced to come and go occasionally, having many duties, but they'd confined Legolas there due to his head injury. For once, he was glad to stay in the healing wing—not wanting to leave Aragorn's side for even an instant. He knew that the others envied him, for no one wanted to leave the wounded human.

Legolas, still tired, found himself dozing off. He eventually laid his head on the bed, praying that Aragorn would wake soon.

Suddenly, he felt someone lightly running their fingers over the bruise on his temple. He found that his eyes were closed, and wondered how long he'd been asleep. Opening them, he didn't find Elrond or one of the twins checking his injury as he expected—it was Aragorn.

"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed, sitting up too quickly for his head, causing it to protest with a sharp throb.

The human smiled at him, looking concerned at the same time. "Are…you…all right?" he asked, softly.

Legolas nodded, ignoring the pain. "Do not ask _me_ that, mellon-nin," he said, relieved tears coming to his eyes. "Are _you_? How do you feel?"

"Fine," the human lied.

Legolas smiled at the ridiculous answer.

Aragorn suddenly frowned.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, worriedly.

"Tears?"

Legolas blinked, not realizing that they'd slipped down his cheeks. He brought up a hand to wipe them away. "Forgive me, my friend!" he said.

"For what?" Aragorn asked, tiredly.

"You took that wound for me," Legolas said, with a sniff. "Why did you do that? You are mortal, with such a short lifespan! Why would you throw it away?"

Aragorn smiled. "It is…an…acceptable risk."

"What?"

"Acceptable risk," Aragorn repeated, closing his eyes and reopening them again. "Because…I love…my brother."

Legolas' face didn't remain dry for long. More tears slipped down his face at Aragorn's words. "I feel the same," he managed to say, feeling choked up.

Aragorn smiled, reaching for his friend's hand and squeezing it weakly.

Legolas returned the gesture, but he frowned when the human gave a cough. He reached for the water pitcher and poured some into a cup before lifting Aragorn up to drink, cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner.

Aragorn drank it gratefully. "Thank you," he said, as Legolas laid him back down.

The elf removed the wet cloth from his friend's forehead, checking his fever. He found Aragorn's skin to be cooler, and smiled with relief.

The door suddenly opened as Elrond walked in. He saw Aragorn's opened eyes, and quickly hurried over. "Welcome back, Estel," he said, happily.

Aragorn smiled, shifting his position painfully.

Elrond shot a triumphant look at Aragorn's waking towards Legolas, seeing the tears drying on the Prince's face.

Legolas smiled at him, ever so grateful for the older elf's healing gift.

Elrond checked Aragorn's wound and gave him some painkilling herbs.

"How long has it been?" Aragorn asked, trying to keep his eyes open.

Legolas actually had to think for a minute. "We arrived here late yesterday afternoon," he said. "You were wounded the morning of the day before."

Aragorn's eyes had drifted shut, but he suddenly opened them. "You carried me home…that distance…so quickly?"

"I did not make many stops," said Legolas.

Aragorn studied his friend more closely, remembering that the elf's eyes were _closed_ in sleep moments ago. "How is your head?" he asked, cringing at the thought of Legolas carrying him all day and night while he had a head injury.

"I am fine, my friend," Legolas said. "My injury was not serious."

Aragorn didn't believe him, especially at the sight of the elf still wearing nightclothes.

"We do what we have to do, Estel—" Legolas said.

"And then you collapse," Aragorn cut in.

Legolas smiled slightly. "Mayhap so, but not until _after_ the goal is reached."

Aragorn returned the smile, but he still looked troubled.

"Worry not for me," Legolas told him. "Just get well."

Aragorn gave no reply, his eyes closing as he fell asleep.

The door opened a minute later and the twins walked in, heading to the bed and standing beside it.

Legolas looked at Elrond, trying to hide a grin. "Should we tell them?" he asked.

The twins looked at him with alarm—a mirror image of each other. "Tell us what?" they both said, in unison.

Legolas shrugged with one shoulder, seeming unconcerned. "Oh. He woke, that's all."

The twins smiled happily. Elladan reached out a hand to whack Legolas on the head, but stopped himself in time.

Elrohir sighed with relief. "Ah. Wonderful news! Did we not tell you that he would be fine?"

Legolas smiled. "Aye, you did indeed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas had the twins help him push his bed closer to Aragorn's, but they refused to let Legolas keep watch over the human that night, citing the fact that he still needed sleep. The blond elf lay awake as long as he could, but fell into slumber despite himself.

Elladan and Elrohir each took a turn watching over their brother, with Elrond coming through the night to check on him. The human was doing very well, and Elrond knew that Aragorn would be asking to be let out of bed before long. The wound had not damaged any organs; if it had been an inch or two lower, the situation would have been entirely different.

Aragorn unexpectedly woke shortly before dawn. Elrond was the only one there, having sent Elrohir to bed. The elf was surprised to see the human's eyes open, and he thought that something was wrong. He removed the wet cloth from his son's forehead and laid his hand there. "Estel?" he whispered. "Are you all right?"

Aragorn nodded. "Aye. Is Legolas?"

Elrond nodded, pointing. "He sleeps."

Aragorn turned his head to see Legolas' bed only six feet from his own. The blond elf was deep in slumber—eyes closed.

Elrond saw the alarm on his son's face. "He is only tired. Legolas made a two-day journey in one day while suffering from a head injury. It is to be expected."

Aragorn nodded, turning his head to look at Elrond again. He somehow pulled at his wound and gave a loud gasp, unintentionally waking Legolas, who jumped out of bed and nearly tripped over the same chair again, whacking his other leg this time.

Aragorn didn't expect the sight, and he laughed, despite his pain.

Legolas heart was beating wildly; he was still frightened at his friend's obvious pain, but seeing the human laugh quelled some of his anxiety. He dropped into the chair and put a hand on his friend's arm. "Are you all right?"

Aragorn nodded. "Are _you_?"

Legolas smiled. "That chair has something against me," he said, knowing that he'd soon have matching bruises.

Elrond had gone to the herb table and prepared a painkiller for his son, bringing it back and helping him drink it.

Aragorn tasted the sleeping herb in the drink, and for once, he was glad. His wound hurt more than he'd admit.

Elrond returned to the table and prepared a drink for Legolas, knowing the elf's head was still aching; especially after leaping out of bed like that.

He returned and handed the cup to Legolas, giving him a 'drink-it-all' look.

Legolas obeyed, aware of Aragorn's worried gaze. The human obviously felt horrible that Legolas had carried him home while injured himself. "Why do you worry for me?" he asked, handing Elrond the empty cup. "You waste your thoughts, mellon-nin, I truly am fine."

Aragorn said nothing, feeling the herbs doing their work.

Legolas saw the human drifting off and smiled, patting his arm. "Sleep."

The human returned the smile as his eyes closed.

"You should return to your bed, Legolas," Elrond whispered.

Legolas shook his head. "I wish to stay with Estel."

Elrond smiled. "Here or there will not make much difference."

Legolas shook his head again, this time accompanied by a yawn.

The older elf watched the Prince doze off, his blond head slowly lowering before lifting again as he tried to fight the herbs. Elrond walked to the chair and took the younger elf's arm. "Come, Legolas, back to bed."

The elf didn't move, his head dropping again and staying there.

Elrond slid his arms under the elf and lifted him from the chair, gently laying him down and pulling the covers up. Legolas' eyes were still closed, but not completely. He would be fully recovered within the next day or two.

Walking away from the bed, Elrond took the offending chair and moved it out of Legolas' path.


	5. Unexpected Setback

The next day found Legolas feeling much better. His headache had dimmed to a tolerable level, and he felt more rested. The bruise was fading from his head—which was more than could be said about the ones on his legs caused by the chair.

Aragorn was less groggy today, though he had to rely much on Elrond's painkilling herbs. He insisted to everyone that he was fine, hiding his pain especially from Legolas.

The twins and Prince stayed with the human, Legolas never leaving the room. The next day, quite expectedly, Aragorn asked to get out of bed.

"It's only my shoulder!" he said. "That is not reason enough to stay here."

"Perhaps not," said Elrond. "But your blood loss _is_."

Aragorn sighed, knowing when to give up.

The next morning though, Aragorn woke to find the room empty. It didn't remain so for long, for Legolas eventually came in.

The elf smiled when he saw his friend awake. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Aragorn answered.

Legolas chuckled. "A exaggeration, I am sure. Nonetheless, I have come to spring you."

Aragorn's eyebrows shot up. "You have?"

Legolas smiled, pulling the bedcovers off his friend. "Indeed. The twins and I have plans, and they involve you!"

Aragorn smiled, sitting up with Legolas' help. Aware that this was his first time standing since his injury, he waited for a minute and stood up slowly. Dizziness assaulted him anyway, and he felt Legolas tighten his grip on him.

"All right?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn nodded, blinking his eyes.

Legolas helped him dress and they left the room, the elf's arm wrapped tightly around his friend in support. They went out the first door that they reached, making their way around the house.

Aragorn was so glad to be outside in the warm, sunny weather, that he didn't ask where they were headed. It soon became obvious when they entered the garden. The twins' voiced became heard, and they found the two elves sitting on a blanket under a tree. Beside them was a large picnic basket.

Aragorn smiled at them. "Ada is going to kill us."

The twins smiled back. "We know."

Legolas helped Aragorn sit down, and Elladan suddenly produced a pillow, sitting it against the tree and pushing the human to lean against it. "Feeling better today?" he asked, eyeing his brother's sling.

Aragorn nodded. "Aye."

Elrohir scooted closer and handed him a canteen. It contained painkilling herbs, as the human expected. "Hungry?"

Aragorn nodded eagerly, and they unloaded the basket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrond walked down the hall on his way to Aragorn's room. He glanced out a window as he walked past, and two steps later he stopped and dashed back, seeing a sight that actually didn't surprise him much. "Legolas…" he sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas laughed uproariously at the story that Elladan was telling, of an incident that had occurred when Aragorn had been a young man of seventeen. There was an elf maiden that had caught his eye, and while watching her walk past, he hadn't noticed where he was going himself, and had run right into a horse trough, tripping and falling in with a loud splash.

The maiden—and horse—had been quite amused.

Aragorn smiled at the memory, shooting a mock-glare at his brother for telling the tale.

Elladan laughed, spreading his arms as if in apology. "The memory of an elf is long, Estel."

"Indeed it is," they heard.

Their laughter stopped instantly, and they turned to see Elrond standing behind them with his arms crossed.

Aragorn smiled sheepishly. "Good day, Ada."

"_I_ seem to recall something myself," said the older elf. "Telling you that you could not get out of bed."

"Aye," Aragorn agreed. "But that was _yesterday_."

Legolas had to raise his hand to hide a smile.

Elrond glared for another minute before shaking his head and turning, to leave.

"Ada," said Aragorn.

Elrond turned.

"Why do you not join us?"

Elrond hesitated, realizing that there was no reason why he could not.

"We have wine!" said Elrohir, raising a cup.

Elrond couldn't resist a chuckle as he walked onto the blanket and sat down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had an enjoyable day, but Aragorn found that he was feeling worse as time went by. The day was warm, but he started feeling cold, and found that his body was shaking slightly.

Elrond had eventually left them, having duties to see to. Aragorn wished that he had stayed with them, as he knew that the healer would've eventually ordered him into the house to rest. He didn't want to request that they bring him inside, for they'd know that something was wrong if he did.

"Estel?" he suddenly heard. Opening his eyes, he found that he'd dozed off.

"Come, let us get you inside so you can sleep," said Legolas.

The human was relieved at his words and let the blond elf pull him to his feet. He was dizzy again but fought not to show it as they brought him inside, the twins following after grabbing the basket and blanket.

When Aragorn felt the soft bed under his body, he sighed with relief. Opening his eyes, he gave his friend and brothers a smile before falling asleep.

No one knew that anything was wrong with him until late that night.

Legolas was still sharing the room, still feeling guilty over what had happened, though he hid his feelings well. An odd sound woke him up and he turned over to see Aragorn moving restlessly. He jumped out of bed and quickly rushed over to his friend. "Aragorn?" he said, touching his arm.

The human made no reply, breathing too fast.

Legolas gently shook him, assuming that he was having a nightmare, but it didn't wake the human. He felt his friend's forehead, shocked to find that his fever had returned. With a gasp, he dashed out the door, running towards Elrond's room.

The older elf was sleeping peacefully when he was startled awake by his bedroom door being thrown open. He sat straight up, to see a frantic Legolas run into the room.

"Aragorn!" Legolas gasped, grabbing Elrond's arm and yanking him out of the bed. "His fever has returned!"

Not stopping to grab a robe, Elrond allowed the younger elf to pull him out of the room and they both ran down the hall.

Aragorn was still in the same condition as when Legolas had left, and Elrond quickly mixed some herbs and fed them to the human.

Legolas watched, panicked.

Elrond checked Aragorn's wound and found no sign of infection.

"I should not have brought him outside," Legolas whispered.

Elrond shook his head. "You blame yourself unfairly. I do not believe that to be the cause. The poison was obviously stronger than we knew."

Legolas sighed heavily, plopping into the chair beside the bed, dropping his suddenly aching head into his hands.

Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Aragorn restlessness calmed, and they watched him for a minute before Elrond squeezed Legolas' shoulder and let go, leaving to fetch a bowl of water. He came back and wet a cloth, laying it on the human's head.

Legolas watched, rubbing his forehead in an effort to disperse the unexpected ache.

Elrond moved back to the herb table, seeing the other elf's discomfort, which he knew to be caused by a combination of his recent head injury and stress over his worry and misplaced guilt.

"I will only take that if there are no sleeping herbs in it!" Legolas called.

Elrond smiled, respecting the Prince's wishes. He brought him the cup and took it back after Legolas drank it.

The blond elf sighed, rewetting the cloth on Aragorn's head. He watched Elrond as the healer sorted through herbs, and suddenly noticed his disheveled appearance. "Forgive me!" he exclaimed, realizing what he had done.

Elrond smiled, reaching up a hand to smooth his hair, inwardly wondering how he looked. "No need, Legolas. You know that you are a son to me. I was not angered by your…er…unexpected appearance in my chamber."

Legolas smiled sheepishly.

"Do you not recall long ago," Elrond said. "When you visited as an elfling? When your father was not here with you, whose room did you slip into when a storm woke you in the night?"

Legolas smiled. "Yours."

Elrond returned the smile, leaving the herb-laden table. He grabbed another chair and placed it beside Legolas', wrapping an arm around the younger elf. "Let go of your guilt," he said. "It is unnecessary. Aragorn shall soon be fine and this incident will eventually be forgotten."

Legolas wasn't sure about the 'forgotten' part, but he appreciated what Elrond was trying to do.

For the rest of the night, the two elves sat there, watching over Aragorn and enjoying each other's company.

TBC


	6. Worst Cliffhanger Ever! lol

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 6; enjoy! Don't kill me for the horrible cliffhanger that you are about to read, for if you do, you won't be able to read chapter 7, which is the last chapter! lol! (hides)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Aragorn woke the next morning, he had no idea what had happened. He felt very drained, and wondered why as he looked at the next bed, to see Legolas sitting on it, fashioning his warrior braids.

Legolas glanced at him a few seconds later and saw his eyes open. With a gasp, he let go of the braid and jumped off the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Aragorn smiled at the sight of the half-done braid. "Tired."

Legolas removed the wet cloth from the human's head, and Aragorn frowned at the sight of it. "What happened?" he asked the elf.

Legolas sighed, rewetting the cloth and replacing it. "Your fever returned overnight."

Aragorn's eyebrows shot up.

Legolas nodded. "It is a good thing that I was in the room." His eyes suddenly twinkled. "I literally dragged your father out of bed."

Aragorn chuckled at the mental picture that his friend's words created. "I would have liked to see that!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Aragorn had fully recovered from his injury. Seeing the human back to his old self helped Legolas to finally bury his guilt, and they and the twins spent many enjoyable days dong anything that they wished: Elrond giving his sons a holiday away from their duties.

One day, though, Legolas received a message from his father asking him to come home. At the same time, the Rangers sent word to Aragorn asking for his assistance.

"I shall accompany you on your trip home," said Aragorn. "And join the Rangers after."

Legolas was happy to accept his company.

They left a week later by horse and traveled at their leisure. It would have been better if they'd hurried, because what happened two days later would have been avoided…

"Estel."

Aragorn woke at his friend's call, finding that dawn was not far from rising.

Legolas was pointing his bow at the trees, and Aragorn quickly jumped up, grabbing his sword.

"Orcs," Legolas told him, before he had a chance to ask.

Before the human had a chance to react, the creatures suddenly burst out of the woods, shouting their attack.

Legolas fired his arrows, taking down the archers as Aragorn engaged the others. There were many orcs, about two dozen. Legolas eventually switched to his knives, fighting side-by-side with his friend.

Eventually only one orc remained and Legolas dropped his arms as Aragorn finished it off. Suddenly sensing something behind them, Legolas turned, to see an orc aiming its bow at the human's back. Without hesitation, he jumped behind his friend and raised his own bow, shooting the orc in the throat.

However, the creature had already loosed his own arrow, and Legolas fell back against Aragorn when it struck him.

Aragorn was propelled forward and lost his balance, falling to his knees as the weight of the elf fell off his back and landed on the ground. Quickly turning, he gave a loud cry at the sight of his bleeding friend. "Legolas!"

The elf made no reply, the arrow deeply embedded in his chest.

"No! Legolas!" said Aragorn, grabbing his friend and trying to stem the flow of blood with his hand. "Legolas!"

The elf slowly opened his eyes, gasping with pain. He reached out with one hand, latching onto Aragorn's arm.

Tears poured down Aragorn's face as he gripped his friend's other hand. He couldn't bring himself to look at the arrow, knowing that it was a fatal injury.

Legolas tried to speak, but words wouldn't come.

Aragorn shook his head. "Hush, mellon-nin! Be still."

Legolas closed his eyes and licked his lips. He was barely able to breathe, and knew that he was dying. Reopening his eyes, he looked at the arrow that had gone straight through his heart, and wondered how he was still alive. Looking at Aragorn, he could see the same storm of emotions on the human's face that he knew were on his own when the human had taken the injury meant for him two months ago.

Now, the debt had been repaid.

"A-accept-able…r-risk…" he whispered, repeating the words back to Aragorn that the human had so recently said to him. His eyesight grew dim, and his quivering heart seemed to give one last effort at beating before everything turned black.

Aragorn's breath hitched in his lungs nearly as bad as his friend's. "No!" he shouted. "I did not die from the wound that I took for you; _you_ cannot die from the one that you took for _me_! No! Wake up! Please! Wake up, Legolas!"

The elf's breath let out with a wheeze and the hand clutching Aragorn's arm went limp, falling to the ground.

"Legolas! No!" Aragorn shouted. "No! NOOOOO!"

TBC (hides)


	7. Things Aren't as They Seem

Hi everyone! So sorry I made you wait all week for this chapter...I had planned to post it sooner, but it simply didn't happen. Enjoy; prepare to be shocked in an unexpected way, LOL!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previous chapter:_

_Legolas closed his eyes and licked his lips. He was barely able to breathe, and knew that he was dying. Reopening his eyes, he looked at the arrow that had gone straight through his heart, and wondered how he was still alive. Looking at Aragorn, he could see the same storm of emotions on the human's face that he knew were on his own when the human had taken the injury meant for him two months ago._

_Now, the debt had been repaid._

_"A-accept-able…r-risk…" he whispered, repeating the words back to Aragorn that the human had so recently said to him. His eyesight grew dim, and his quivering heart seemed to give one last effort at beating before everything turned black._

_Aragorn's breath hitched in his lungs nearly as bad as his friend's. "No!" he shouted. "I did not die from the wound that I took for you; you cannot die from the one that you took for me! No! Wake up! Please! Wake up, Legolas!" _

_The elf's breath let out with a wheeze and the hand clutching Aragorn's arm went limp, falling to the ground._

_Aragorn was in such a state of panic that he couldn't even voice it as he reached to check the elf's pulse. _

_He felt none._

_"No!" Aragorn shouted. "No! NOOOOOOO!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Legolas!"

The sudden sight of Aragorn's face above him shocked the daylights out of the Mirkwood Prince, and he jerked so hard that he nearly fell off his bed.

Four hands grabbed him, and Legolas realized that the twins and Elrond were also in the room.

Everyone watched as Legolas stared at them with obvious disorientation. It took them all by surprise when Legolas suddenly grabbed his chest.

"I survived!" the elf gasped.

"Of course!" said Aragorn. "The orc didn't hit you _too_ hard, mellon-nin; your concussion is not too severe…or so we thought," he said, wondering at his friend's odd behavior.

Legolas gaped, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. He finally noticed that he had a raging headache and lifted one of his hands to grasp it. "C-c-concussion?" he repeated.

Elrond moved forward and took the elf's chin, peering into his eyes to see the size of his pupils. He saw Legolas still grasping his chest, and frowned. "What is wrong, Legolas?" he asked, taking his wrist to feel his pulse.

Legolas gave no answer, pulling his shirt open instead. He gasped at the sight of perfect skin. "Where is it!"

"Where is _what_?" asked Aragorn, extremely alarmed.

Legolas made an incredulous sound, breathing heavily as he tried to make sense of the situation. "A dream? It cannot have been!"

Elrond turned towards the herb table, seeing that his sons were already there preparing some calming herbs for their friend. "You had a dream?" he asked.

Legolas hesitated, wincing and closing his eyes. "We fought orcs," he said, eyes still closed.

"Yes," said Aragorn.

"I was hit on the head."

"Yes."

"You threw yourself before an orc to save me."

Aragorn nodded. "Yes."

"It stabbed you."

"No."

Legolas opened his eyes. He was quiet for a minute before saying, "May I see your shoulder?"

Aragorn blinked. Unsure which one his friend meant, he unlaced the ties on his shirt and pulled it off.

Legolas covered his face with one hand, mumbling something too soft for anyone to hear.

"What has happened to you?" Aragorn asked, pulling his shirt back on but leaving it unlaced as he put a hand on his friend's arm.

The twins returned then, and Elladan helped Legolas sit up as Elrohir offered the Prince the cup. He held it for him, as Legolas seemed too shaky to do it himself.

"I dreamed," said Legolas, sounding dazed. "After I passed out from the orc's blow, I dreamed that the orc stabbed you; you took the wound that was meant for me. I carried you home and you recovered, but then we fought orcs again…"

Everyone listened quietly.

"We fought orcs again and…and _I_ took a wound meant for _you_."

Aragorn's eyebrows shot up.

"I died, Aragorn," Legolas said, his voice a shaky whisper. "The last thing I heard were your pleas for me to wake up…"

Everyone was shocked.

"And then you _did_ wake up; _here_," said Elrohir, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Aye," Legolas said, exhaling shakily. "I have never dreamt something so…real." He brought up a hand to rub his chest. "It almost makes me wonder if this is not reality...mayhap _this_ is my dream?"

Aragorn patted his friend's arm. "This is reality, my friend."

Legolas smiled slightly. "You carried me home."

Aragorn nodded.

"In my dream, _I_ carried _you_ home."

"That must not have been pleasant," said Elladan.

Aragorn shot him a look as if to say, 'oh?'

Legolas smiled wider, though his eyes drifted shut drowsily. "Indeed not. Humans are quite heavy."

"Or at least, _this_ one is," said Elrohir.

"Are you trying to imply," said Aragorn. "That I weigh too much? I thought elves were supposed to have super-human strength."

"We do," said Elladan. "Which is why it comes to our notice that you are so heavy!"

Everyone chuckled, including Elrond, who was quite amused at his sons.

"I have an idea," said Elrohir. "After Legolas has recovered, we shall have a strength contest, to see which of us—"

"Hush!"

Everyone looked at Elrond, to see him holding a finger to his lips.

Legolas had fallen asleep.

Aragorn smiled, gently patting his friend's arm. "Pleasant dreams _this_ time, Legolas."

THE END

HAHA! The whole story was a dream! I bet no one expected it to be LEGOLAS dreaming!;)

Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! Here's a preview for my next story, entitled 'Eye of the Storm':

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_An incredible pain shot through Legolas' body, but there was no time for his mind to register the cause before he was suddenly airborne. When he hit the water, he nearly lost consciousness, but as soon as the liquid entered his mouth, he fought to swim, even as the horrible pain increased. _

_Just when he thought that he was about to die, a hand grabbed his and he was yanked upwards. The pain that it caused his body made him gasp involuntarily, making him inhale more water. _

_Legolas suddenly felt his head pulled above the water and he gasped in some air, choking harshly on the water in his lungs. It was then that he realized where the pain was coming from; his right side. Coughing caused the horrible pain to double, and he nearly lost consciousness again. _

_Aragorn was alarmed when the elf made no effort to grab onto the piece of wood that he'd found, instead slipping out of the human's grasp. He hefted the elf up and put his arms around the wood. "Hold on, Legolas!" he exclaimed. _

_Legolas managed to maintain a small thread of consciousness, and tried to obey as they were swept further down river. _

_Aragorn shifted closer to the elf and wrapped his arm around Legolas' on the wood, being sure that his friend wouldn't fall off. With the other hand he undid his belt. "Hold onto me!" he said. _

_Legolas let go with one arm and grabbed his friend, praying that his weakening grips would hold. _

_Aragorn looped his belt through Legolas' and then through his own sword belt, buckling it so that they would not get separated. That done, he grabbed onto the wood with one hand and his obviously-injured friend with the other. _

_For countless more minutes, they shot down the agitated river. The storm eventually decreased in intensity as it moved away, and Legolas' arrows—which had been knocked out of his quiver—kept floating by. Aragorn was usually the one to grab them, and he stuck them inside his sword belt, knowing that they could be easily knocked from Legolas' quiver once more. _

_Several times, their heads went under water, and Legolas eventually lost his grip. _

_Aragorn held onto the wood tightly, using his other arm to fish for his friend under the water. He grabbed Legolas' arm and pulled him up, but the elf was finally unconscious. _

_Aragorn was losing his own grip on the piece of wood as his arm grew tired. He watched a large piece of the boat that had remained intact, praying that it would float closer to them. When it did, Aragorn let go of the wood and Legolas, reaching out to grab it. He succeeded and painfully climbed onto it, quickly reaching down to pull up the limp elf. He left the belt attached to them both and left Legolas on his stomach where he lay unmoving. Unable to be sure if the elf breathed, he slapped his friend's back, hoping to jolt him into coughing. _

_It worked after the third blow, and Legolas began to choke on inhaled water. _

_Relieved, Aragorn dropped in an exhausted heap beside the elf, not seeing the red stain that was slowly growing underneath his friend…_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

There you go! I'll be posting that after a new snippet in my 'Misfortunes of an Elf' collection. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of Acceptable Risk's ending! Thanks :)


End file.
